un concurso de belleza
by sakurita chibi
Summary: por que no?...quien dijo que la belleza no se puede usar a favor?... un concurso ayudara a nuestras chicas a conquistar a sus chicos... "se necesitan Oc"! adentro encontraran la informacion
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo y para ello necesito de sus O.c espero que quieran participar... y bueno sin más les dejo una introducción de lo que se tratara….**

Era una hermosa mañana en la cuidad de inazuma town todo estaba muy tranquilo o al menos eso le parecía a una chica de cabello negro azulado largo hasta la cintura, ojos color zafiro y de 1.60 de estatura que caminaba hacia el colegio su nombre Dannae Hihirikawa de 15 años, se sentía relajada de pronto sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos…

-mmmm… quien serás?- decía la chica fingiendo que no sabía quién era quien le tapaba los ojos y tocaba las manos de aquella persona…- ah!... eres tu Hiroto!- dijo Dannae feliz

-jajajaja… como supiste que era yo tan rápido?- dijo Hiroto..

-fácil te me haces inconfundible… además de que conozco muy bien la loción que usas- dijo Dannae un poco ruborizada

-aaa… ya veo.. Me conoces muy bien danni- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-jeje… am… llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos…-

Los dos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada de la escuela, cuando llegaron vieron a dos de sus amigos que estaban peleando.. Otra vez..

-por que simplemente no puedes aceptar mi amabilidad!- gritaba una chica enojada

-por que tu nunca eres así conmigo.. Que tramas!- le respondía el chico

-nada!.. No tramo nada.. Pero cada que intento ser buena tu no me dejas!

-de nuevo peleando.. Que no se cansan?- dijo Dannae llegando junto a ellos

-es lo mismo todos los días.. Ayer se estaban peleando también- dijo Hiroto

-Goenji tuvo la culpa-

-claro que no fuiste tú Natsumi- le recrimino Goenji

-am.. Sii bueno mejor entremos..- Dannae jalo a Natsumi para hablar con ella…

-dime Natsumi.. No hay avances con Goenji- le pregunto curiosa

-pff… no no los hay… intento ser mable pero él no me deja- dijo Natsumi fastidiada

-mm.. Descuida algo se me ocurrirá- las chicas subieron a sus respectivos salones para iniciar con las clases, a Dannae la primera hora le tocaba matemáticas.. Cosa que no le agradaba mucho.. no puso mucha atención por estar perdida pensando en una manera de ayudar a sus amigas para que los chicos que les gustaban les hicieran mas caso … no se le ocurría nada bueno hasta que…

-UN CONCURSO DE BELLEZA!-grito emocionada Dannae mientras se ponía en pie interrumpiendo la clase.. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo y reían por su acción

-señorita guarde silencio y siéntese si no quiere que la saque del salón- la regaño la maestra

-yo.. Lo… lo lamento..- dijo Dannae sentándose y apenada por haber interrumpido… las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que fue tiempo del descanso…

-puedo saber a qué se debió aquel grito de tanta emoción?- pregunto Endo quien se encontraba en el mismo salón que Dannae al igual que Aki…

-em.. Yo.. Jeje jeje… no te puedes enterar aun…- dijo Dannae mientras jalaba a Aki para salir..-disculpa Endo.. Pero necesitamos salir..- dicho esto las dos chicas salieron del salón dejando a Endo atrás…

-que ocurre danna?..- pregunto Aki

-ya verás… tu solo sígueme tenemos que encontrar a Natsumi y haruna..- las dos chicas caminaron hacia la cafetería donde ya estaban Natsumi y Haruna sentadas, cuando Dannae llego con ellas les conto lo que se le había ocurrido en el salón omitiendo la parte en la que ese concurso era para ayudarlas a ellas y claro a la mejor y a mas compañeras.. Era una buena idea o no?

-mmmm… no lo se danna… tendría que pedirle al presidente la autorización.. No sé si sea correcto..

-anda Natsumi.. Esto es una buena idea.. Además traerá muy buena fama a la escuela.. Yo sé lo que te digo- dijo Dannae cruzando los dedos por detrás..

-bueno.. Está bien… pediré el permiso.. Siempre y cuando tú te encargues de todo..

-claro!.. No te preocupes… yo lo arreglo todo.. Bueno.. Pero necesitare ayuda de los chicos..Muajajajaja- Dannae reía por su perfecto plan..

-am.. Por que Dannae está riendo maliciosamente- pregunto Goenji llegando a lado de Natsumi junto con Endo…

-ni idea… creo que está planeando algo- dijo Aki con una gotita estilo anime en la nuca y viendo a Dannae raro..

-am… Dannae?...- dijo Endo asustado por ver a su amiga tan concentrada en su risa..-

-muajajajaja… hay.. Lo lamento.. Jeje- dijo Dannae poniendo carita inocente…- bien.. Esto tiene que salir perfecto.. Empezare por las inscripciones!- dijo mientras se alejaba de sus amigos feliz…

- Danni.. aquí estas oye…-

-lo siento Hiroto tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego- dijo Dannae pasando a un lado del dejándolo confundido…

-inscripciones para qué?- pregunto Endo

-tiene planeado hacer un concurso de belleza.. Jeje- dijo haruna

-que raro- dijeron Endo y Goenji imaginándose un desastre de ello

-como siempre tan pesimista- dijo Natsumi refiriéndose a Goenji

-ya vas a empezar- dijo Goenji con pesadez

-no si tú no me provocas-

-mira Raimon no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo..-

-a no?... que raro.. En la mañana fue otra cosa- Natsumi le dio la espalda a Goenji

-mejor vamos a comer- intervino Aki antes de que empezaran con otro pleito.. Todos asintieron y disfrutaron de su almuerzo.. Mientras Dannae pensaba en como hace para que Natsumi, Aki y haruna entraran al concurso.. Y claro invitar a más mujeres a participar.. Todo tenía que salir a la perfección…

**Bueno.. Que les ha parecido el comienzo?... espero que les gustara, y si como pudieron notar Endo es de Aki y Goenji de Natsumi …(lo siento no puedo dejar de lado mi afición por estas parejas.. jeje) por tanto ellos dos no se pueden pedir.. Tampoco Hiroto porque es para mí.. Jujuju… de ahí en fuera pueden pedir al que quieran.. Bueno aquí abajo les dejo los datos que voy a necesitar de acuerdo?...**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Descripción física:**

**Personalidad: (incluyendo si les gusta ser bipolares… ya saben si se enojan y quieren matar a todos y después son más dulces que una paletita..Jijijiji)**

**Talento: (bailar, cantar, hacer malabares..) el que se les ocurra**

**Vestido de coctel:**

**Vestido de gala:**

**Traje de baño:**

**Ropa que suelen usar:**

**Pijama:**

**Animal favorito: (que se pueda tener de mascota ok?.. por que un tigre no se puede.. jijijiji)**

**Lugar para sesión de fotos: ejemplo… un lago rodeado de muchos árboles donde allá muchos animales o una cascada.. Algo así**

**Regalo ideal: **

**Pareja: (les repito que Goenji y Hiroto no, de haruna aun está en duda dependiendo de quién escojan ustedes, les recomiendo dejen más de una opción puesto que como los elijan iré descartando parejas así que mejor tengan dos o más opciones)**

**Bueno.. Eso es todo por ahora.. Si quieren pueden dejarme fotos por facebook para que tenga una mejor idea de la ropa vale?.. Me llamo ivi-chan y en mi perfil esta una foto de natsumi, en mi perfil de fanfiction esta la dirección y mi correo.. Mientras tanto me despido.. Bye! Espero y si quieran participar!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo dos…. Estoy feliz de que varias se apuntaran para participar… lamento la demora... ocurre que aún me faltaban datos de algunas oc y me espere para que ninguna se quedara sin participar... je aparte de que estaba en periodo de evaluación u_u pff…bueno bueno espero que les guste lo que se me ocurrió... y bueno... al final daré agradecimientos y cosas por el estilo...ya no las entretengo con mi rollo... ja… bueno lean! **

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece.. Uso a los personajes para entretenimiento sano… (Espero je)

Dannae se había perdido del almuerzo con tal de empezar con los preparativos lo más pronto posible...necesitaría de mucha ayuda para organizar todo y sabía exactamente dónde buscar… pero primero tenía que saber si al menos algunas chicas iban a querer participar, el descanso había terminado y tenía que regresar a su salón así que tendría que esperar a la salida para poder comenzar a organizar…

-oye Dana- la llamo Aki

-dime Aki-

-para qué es lo del concurso?- pregunto muy curiosa Aki

-am.. Pues… jeje.. Algo innovador tenía que ocurrir no?...- Dannae no quería decir nada

-bueno tienes razón… jeje… y sabes me parece interesante…-

-si verdad… te piensas inscribir?- pregunto feliz Dannae

-am.. Yo?.. Jajaja.. No… esas cosas no son para mi- reía nerviosa la peliverde

-jun.!... y yo que creí que podía hacer concursar a Haruna, Natsumi y a ti en el concurso.- dijo Dannae fingiendo tristeza

-jajajajajajaja…- Aki reía descontroladamente- sabes que ninguna de nosotras entraría a un concurso de esos… no son para nosotras… además… no tenemos motivo como para pensar siquiera en ello-

- jeje… ups!- Dannae tenía una gotita estilo anime en la frente… bueno algo se le ocurriría para convencerlas…

Las clases terminaron y como siempre Aki, Haruna, Natsumi y Dannae se dirigieron a las canchas a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos.. Dannae iba platicando emocionada de lo que planeaba hacer….

-y que piensan de entrar al concurso?-

-ja jajajajaja- las tres chicas rieron

-buen chiste Dana- dijo Natsumi…- yo no me inscribiría por nada del mundo

-ni yo… Kido se pondría furioso- dijo Haruna

-te lo dije Dana- dijo Aki

-ash!... está bien.. No entren…- Dannae se quedó callada por un momento…- Mmm… ja.. De menos me van a ayudar?-

-está bien- dijeron las tres al ver la carita inocente de Dannae..

-qué bien!- dijo Dannae dando saltitos…-bueno me tengo que ir.. Mañana les doy la información para que me ayuden… nos vemos- ella se alejo corriendo de donde estaban para ir a hacer la convocatoria y en su camino se encontró con hiroto

-Danny…- le dijo hiroto al verla corriendo

-hola hiroto…- dijo feliz Dannae

-no te quedaras a ver el entrenamiento de hoy?-

-no… no puedo.. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer..-

-a si?... que cosa?- pregunto hiroto intrigado

-am…. Aun no te puedo decir… mañana lo sabrás…- bueno… hasta luego se me hace tarde- Dannae salió corriendo dejando a un hiroto confundido

-adiós?... abre dicho algo malo?...- hiroto se quedó pensando en por que la actitud de su amiga sin darse cuenta una chica de cabello de un color azul claro hasta la cintura con una media trenza en el lado izquierdo y fleco completo tez pálida y ojos de un rojo carmesí, un poco más alta que las chicas de su edad se acercó a el

- a aquí estas hiroto… oye haz visto a…um?.. Hiroto?- la chica movía su mano frente a él sin conseguir algo

-HIROTO!- grito la chica

-aaa!... no me asustes así MIDORI KANU!- hiroto la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se enojaba

-lo siento.. Es que no me hacías caso… que te pasa?- pregunto curiosa Midori..

-a.. No nada… es que… Dannae se fue muy rápido.. Tenía algo que hacer.. Pero no me dijo que…

- jajaja… ya… aaa.. Descuida no ha de ser nada malo… oye haz visto a… Kazemaru

-si.. Debe de estar entrenando..-

-vale.. Gracias… am… tu no piensas ir a entrenar?-

-si… ya voy-

Los dos caminaron a las canchas para ver el entrenamiento, hiroto camino hacia la cancha ya con el uniforme puesto listo para entrenar y Midori se quedó junto con Aki y Haruna, al poco rato llego una chica de cabello color café claro hasta la cintura, lacio, con flequillo cubriéndole la frente, de ojos azul cielo, tez blanca y de estatura baja

-Hola Lia- le dijo Midori- viniste a platicar con nosotras? O a ver a… Atsuya…jijiji- dijo maliciosa

-deja de decir tonterías!- Lia tenía la cara roja

-jajá.. Vale… ya perdón-

-no.. Esta vez no bien ni por una ni otro… estoy buscando a Dannae… quería preguntarle por qué grito en clase.. Jejeje- Lia recordaba a Dannae gritando algo sobre un concurso

-grito?- preguntaron Haruna y Midori

-jajaja.. Si es verdad- dijo Aki…

-si.. En la mañana mientras estábamos en clase de matemáticas se paró y grito un concurso de belleza!- dijo Lia mientras imitaba el gesto y el grito de Dannae…

-valla… que curioso- dijo Natsumi llegando junto a ellas…- entonces no es un secreto eso… bueno de todos modos ya tengo el permiso del presidente.- Natsumi les mostro la hoja firmada del permiso

- un concurso de belleza?... aquí en la escuela?... dijo Toramaru acercándose junto con los demás jugadores

-que divertido!- dijo Midorikawa… es una buena idea… quienes participaran?...-

-aun no lo sabemos.. Dannae es quien lo estará organizando…-

-que bien y piensan participar?- pregunto Endo entusiasmado… mientras que los demás jugadores contenían o ahogaban una risa por el comentario de Endo

-no!- dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo

-por qué no?... seria lindo verte en una competencia- le dijo Kazemaru a Midori

-si… sería interesante- reafirmo Atsuya mientras veía a Lia

-no lo creo… además no sabemos nada…- dijo Midori

- oye Haruna tu ni creas que vas a entrar al concurso eee- dijo Kido mirando a Haruna fijamente

-esto.. Yo… am… descuida hermano… jeje- dijo Haruna

-de nuevo amenazando a Haruna… cuando entenderás Kido u_u… -

-valen!... dijo Kido sorprendido de ver a una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos cafés claros, mide 1,75 parada tras el viéndolo con las manos en la cintura

-que bien entrenan eee- dijo….una chica de Pelo negro rizado suelto con puntas del colores, con un distintivo mechón en medio de la cara, ojos Café miel, piel nívea y estatura de 1,50 Mientras se acercaba a los chicos de nombre Yuuki Kuchiki

-estamos tomando un descanso..- dijo Fubuki viéndola

-que bien…-

Después de un rato retomaron el entrenamiento mientras las chicas platicaban, cuando termino el entrenamiento todos se fueron para sus casas sin ninguna novedad, a la mañana siguiente Dannae había llegado temprano a la escuela, tenía que pegar los carteles de la convocatoria...

-hola Dana- dijo Natsumi llegando junto a ella

-hola Natsumi… dime.. Que te parece?- dijo Dannae mientras señalaba el colorido cartel..

- es llamativo…je-

-que bien… espero que varias chicas se apunten…-

-oye Dana y como planeas hacer esto?...-

-aaa bueno… pues creo que voy a necesitar ayuda de los chicos.. Jjujuju… tu Aki y Haruna me ayudaran con las inscripciones… también necesitare jueces para que den el veredicto…buscar lugares para sesión de fotos… sonido música.. Y muchas cosas más!- Dannae tenía estrellas en los ojos..- será como el concurso de miss universo!- dijo dando saltitos y pegando mas carteles…

-esto- Natsumi se quedó confundida viendo como Dannae se alejaba…

-hola Natsumi..- dijo una chica de… Cabello negro, lacio y largo hasta la cadera con mechas de color dorado. Ojos azules-verdosos, tez blanca y de mediana altura llamada Destinity Rosse

- uuuh. Un concurso… genial!-

-uh!... Natsumi suspiro resignada

-qué ocurre?- pregunto Destinity…

-no nada… es solo que Dannae quiere traer el miss universo a la escuela…-

-ja jajajajaja… seria genial verlo... bueno creo que es mejor entrar antes de que empiecen las clases… ven

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia su salón, mientras una chica de cabello negro, con dos mechones azules que caen por sus hombros, de unos brillantes ojos azules, su tono de piel es morena caminaba hacia la escuela un poco adormilada aun cuando choco contra alguien..

-hay… lo lamento .. No me fije- dijo la chica

-a… eres tú.. Shion … buenos días…

-mido…Midorikawa… jeje…-

-si… será mejor que nos apuremos antes de que se nos haga tarde…

-tienes razón…-

Los dos chicos caminaban a la entrada de la escuela y vieron el cartel pegado.. Se detuvieron a leerlo

-jajá… era cierto..-

-um?.. Que era cierto- pregunto curiosa Shion

-lo del concurso… creo que Dannae está muy empeñada en esto… -

-a.. Eso parece..

-te inscribirás?- pregunto Midorikawa a la chica

-yo?... en un concurso… no… no se…- ella se ruborizo

-ja… si te inscribes tendrás todo mi apoyo..- Midorikawa camino dejándola un poco pensativa…

Las clases terminaron y Dannae se reunió con Haruna Aki y Natsumi y les explico que es lo que aria para las audiciones…

-de acuerdo chicas… no se bien cuantas chicas llegaran a inscribirse pero lo que vamos a hacer es aceptar a todas las candidatas para el concurso… tendrán que llenar la hoja de inscripción que les daré el día de mañana…dijo Dannae- aunque…

-aunque?- dijo Natsumi

-no nada.. Jejeje…- Dannae no quería decirles que aún no tenía la hoja de inscripción…-bueno… lo importante aquí es que cuando se inscriban sean amable con nosotras.. Ese será el requisito más importante de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- dijeron al uniso Natsumi Haruna y Aki…

-por cierto… les mencione que habrá jueces internacionales?... jijijiijij-

-COMO!?- dijeron las tres chicas

-jeje… de acuerdo creo que exagere un poquito… de ellos no les puedo revelar mucho… pero ustedes ya los conocen…bueno chicas nos vemos mañana para las audiciones- Dannae se marchó hacia su casa para poder terminar la hoja de inscripción

El día siguiente era domingo un día perfecto puesto que nadie tenía que andar a las carreras como de costumbre… se esperaba que fuera un éxito eso del concurso, justo esa mañana a Dannae se le había hecho un poco tarde ya que se había desvelado haciendo la hoja de inscripción y después imprimiéndolas..

-lamento la tardanza- dijo Dannae llegando junto a Aki, Haruna y Natsumi…-me quede dormida… jeje..

-descuida… aun no ha llegado nadie…-dijo Aki

-mou!- Dannae se decepciono un poco al oír eso…- uff… bueno de menos no nos agarraran las prisas… ja jajaja… Dannae y las chicas colocaron las mesas, las fórmulas de inscripción y todo lo necesario para cuando llegaran las chicas que se inscribirían… no tenían que perder los ánimos pues apenas empezaba el día… aunque la duda seguía en el aire… de verdad alguien se inscribirá?...

**Bueno.. Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.. Creo que quedo un poco largo.. Por eso no pude meter a todas las chicas je… pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerán, espero yo no tardarme mucho en actualizar…¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?,¿Cuántas chicas se inscribirán?, ¿Por qué jueces internacionales?, ¿creen que Dannae perderá los ánimos? Wooo! cuanta emoción.. Jijiji… y bueno gracias a todas las chicas que se anotaron… espero que no se arrepientan… bueno… nos vemos el próximo capítulo hasta pronto! Ah! Y dejen rewievs **


	3. Chapter 3

**e aqui el siguiente capitulo.. m me parecio bien subirlo de una vez.. je pespero les guste**

**inazuma eleven no es de mi proíedad uh! u_u **

* * *

las chicas esperaban pacientemente a que alguien llegara

-dime Dannae que tanto planes hacer para el concurso...- dijo Haruna muy curiosa

- bueno.. Es algo difícil organizar todo y puesto a que no creo que todo el concurso se pueda hacer en un día y para que las chicas se preparen are que el concurso se lleve a lo largo de la semana…-dijo Dannae viendo a Haruna

-wow.. Y que rondas piensas hacer-

-pues veras creo que…-

-hola!- dijo una chica alta, cuerpo muy desarrollado, pelo castaño rojizo con el flequillo lago hacia un lado, ondulado por la cintura, los ojos marrones oscuros y piel blanca

-hola… vienes a inscribirte?- pregunto Aki..

-así es… me llamo Alba Takashe… creo que será divertido concursar… donde me anoto?

-genial!... toma esta forma llénala con tus datos y nos vemos en el gimnasio de la secundaria a las 5 por favor- le respondió Dannae

-claro…- alba les dedico una sonrisa y después lleno la forma

-que bien la primera inscripción- dijo Haruna

-después de todo creo que esto no estará mal- dijo Natsumi observando como una chica de cabello rubio y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda, y con ojos color orquídea de estatura 1.53 y tez blanca se acercaba a ellas –hola buenos días- le dijo Natsumi

-hola me gustaría inscribirme al concurso- dijo la chica mientras sonreía - me llamo Aiko Miyamoto-

-claro.. Por favor llena esta forma y preséntate a las 5 de la tarde en el gimnasio de la escuela- dijo Natsumi entregándole la hoja

-de acuerdo ahí estaré-

Mientras las dos chicas se inscribían detrás de un árbol se veía a una chica que observaba lo que ocurría aun dudaba de si acercarse o no

-hola!...- se oyó una voz detrás de ella

-aaah!-

-ups. Jajá… lamento haberte asustado. Es que estabas tan distraída…. Me llamo Alejandra Ryusaki … y tú? – dijo la chica de 1,70 y el cabello café-cobrizo con las puntas naranjas y moradas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda bien desarrollada, de piel clara, ojos grandes café

-yo soy Shion… jeje-

-mmm.. Si te he visto en la escuela… te piensas inscribir?- pregunto ale señalando hacia la mesa

-no lo sé…jeje- dijo Shion mientras reía nerviosamente

-como que no sabes… no veo otra razón para que estés aquí ven…- ale jalo a Shion en dirección a la mesa..- hola! Nos queremos inscribir-grito Alejandra muy emocionada

-um?..- dijo Aki al ver a Shion- Shion que alegra!... – le sonrió- am… tu eres?- se refería a ale

-me llamo Alejandra… me gustaría participar…-

-de acuerdo tomen llenen esto y preséntense a las 5 en la escuela…

-valla creo que llego a tiempo para inscribirme…- dijo una chica Rubia, ojos extrañamente rosas, pelo largo y laceo hasta las caderas; piel blanca, estatura media y delgada- me llamo Evangelyne Andrea Marie Rose

-Evangelyne… no puedo creerlo viniste- le dijo Haruna a la chica mientras la saludaba

-claro Haruna te dije que vendría… aunque se me hiso un poquito tarde je-

-Bueno eso no importa.. Toma… llénala y te esperamos a las 5 en la escuela.. En el gimnasio.. Vale?-

-claro-

Evangelyne era la última chica que se había registrado, paso tiempo y todo seguía despejado y tranquilo hasta que alguien se acerco

-buenas tardes- dijo una chica delgada, De ojos verdes oscuros, cabello negro, liso y muy largo y piel blanca

-tardes?... enserio ya ha pasado mucho?- dijo Dannae observando el reloj… pero que rápido pasa el tiempo- volteo a ver a la chica- pero si eres tu isabella konan.. tiempo sin vernos… te vas a inscribir?

-hola Dana ya tenía mucho que no nos veíamos… y sip… se me ha hecho interesante la propuesta que me dieron ganas de inscribirme… quien sabe… a la mejor y algo interesante ocurre

-jajá.. Es verdad.. toma… nos vemos a las 5 en la secundaria… etto…- Dannae se quedó viendo a lo lejos unas sombras que poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que vio que se trataba de alguien ya conocido

- era una broma desty… por favor no te enojes-

-nada de eso Handa… te voy a demostrar todo lo contrario a lo que dijiste- decía Destinity enojada con las manos en la cintura

-pero si no dije nada malo- decía Handa confundido

-am?- Natsumi, Haruna, Aki y Dannae no sabían que ocurría…

-Handa cree que no tengo la capacidad para ganar un concurso.. Así que me voy a inscribir para demostrarle lo contrario- Destinity se veía segura

-de acuerdo.. Toma..- Dannae le entrego la hoja de inscripción

-yo solo dije que no creía que te inscribirías mas no que no tienes la capacidad… hay olvídalo ya me voy- Handa se dio la vuelta y se fue

-que ocurrió Destinity?- pregunto Natsumi viendo al chico irse…

-bueno venia de regreso a mi casa y me encontré con Handa me dijo que las había visto aquí con eso de lo del concurso empezamos a caminar y platicar me hiso enojar con su comentario y bueno.. Aquí me tienen.. Le voy a demostrar lo contrario… ya vera…- am…aquellas que vienes no son valen, Yuuki, Midori y Lia?-

-si son- dijo Aki

-nada de peros… ya lo acordamos chicas…-

-que acodaron Midori- pregunto curiosa Destinity

-acordamos entrar al concurso- dijo Midori con una sonrisa

-no lo acordamos… tú lo propusiste y después nos trajiste- dijo valen atrás de Midori

-pero no opusieron resistencia… eso significa que están de acuerdo- se defendió Midori sonriendo además ya estamos aquí así que no perdemos nada-

-si bueno ya están aquí.. Pero que acordaron… ayer dijeron que no entrarían- Natsumi hablo

-es verdad pero… lo que pasa es que Midori dijo que si entramos al concurso tendríamos la oportunidad de conquistar al chico que nos gusta…- dijo Yuuki con la cara algo roja

-bueno y que hay de malo en eso?- dijo Haruna

-pues que creo nos estamos arrepintiendo.. Jeje- dijo Lia medio confundida

-nada de eso… Dannae danos las hojas… entraremos a ese concurso… jjujuju-

Las chicas pusieron sus datos en la hoja de inscripción y se las entregaron a Natsumi, pronto vieron el reloj y se dieron cuenta de que ya eran casi las cinco por lo que todas juntas partieron hacia la escuela en el camino las chicas iban platicando de temas sin relevancia, cuando llegaron vieron que ya había varias chicas así que Dannae empezó a decir en qué consistiría el concurso…

-bueno… primero que nada gracias por venir.. Yo soy Dannae hihirikawa y fui la que organizó el concurso… verán el concurso es para motivar a chicas de nuestra edad a no temerle a los retos.. y sobre todo para divertirnos y tener una competencia sana… este concurso se llevara por rondas… en estas hojas que les van a entregar Haruna y Aki vienen descritas las rondas enseguida les explicare de que se trataran-

-dime Dannae tu no vas a inscribirte?- pregunto alba

-am.. No… jeje…- dijo Dannae apenada

-por qué no?... después de todo tu lo organizaste- dijo Lia

-y a hiroto le gustaría verte jijijiijij- Midori tenía mirada picara

-etto… no bueno…-

-además sería bueno que la organizadora participara- dijo Evangelyne

-es que es mucho trabajo…je- Dannae trataba de excusarse

-am… mejor sigamos… alguien tiene una dura sobre lo que se hará?

-am sip… a que se refiere el punto uno?- pregunto Aiko

-a bueno…. El punto uno es sobre la presentación… el día que inicie el concurso ustedes tendrán que desfilar usando un vestido de coctel a su gusto y se presentaran de ello depende su actuación.. Ya saben.. La primera impresión que les den a los jueces…

-genial… y quienes serán los jueces?- pregunto valen

-bueno eso aún no te lo puedo decir… aún tengo que confirmar si serán o no los que invite- le respondió Dannae

-el punto dos a que se refiere?- pregunto isa

-bueno.. Esa es la segunda ronda ustedes tendrán que desfilar en traje de baño luciendo lo más lindas posibles….- dijo Aki

-traje de baño?-dijo Yuuki

-claro eso es parte importante- le respondió Haruna

-por cierto la primera y la segunda ronda se llevaran a cabo el mismo día, la tercera y la cuarta en otro y las dos ultimas en otro..- dijo Natsumi

Así es… la tercera ronda se tratara sobre una sesión de fotos, las fotos serán mostradas en una tipo presentación, después desfilaran con una mascota…-

-wow… una sesión de fotos y una mascota… eso es original… am… y será nuestra mascota o la que ustedes nos digan?- pregunto ale

-claro que será la de ustedes… supongo que todas tienen no?- dijo Dannae

-claro!- todas asintieron

-bueno el ultimo día ustedes tendrán que mostrar su talento al público en primer lugar y después y para cerrar el concurso tendrán que lucirse lo mejor que puedan con su vestido de gala y obvio contestar a una pregunta que les aremos…- termino de decir Dannae

-esto será mejor que el miss universo wooo!- dijo Shion

-esperemos que si- dijo Dannae apoyándola

-bueno chicas… tienen una semana para preparar su vestido de coctel y su traje de baño… mucha suerte a todas!- dicho esto las chicas se aplaudieron para darse ánimo y poco a poco se fueron retirando a sus casas tenían tiempo pero no podían desperdiciarlo pues como les había dicho Dannae la primera impresión es lo que cuenta…

-al siguiente día siguiente Dannae iba felizmente caminando hacia la escuela cuando choco con alguien…- lo lamento… no me fije-

-descuida Dany no hay problema-

-hi…hiroto… buenos días jeje- Dannae se sonrojo

-te encuentras bien..- le pregunto hiroto preocupado

-claro.. No me pasa nada.. Je… mejor apresurémonos

Al llegar a la escuela vieron en la entrada a Goenji que venía acompañado de Natsumi

-esto sí que es raro…- dijo hiroto

-no… no es extraño… es genial!- dijo Dannae

-aja… por cierto… ya me vas a decir por qué me evitaste el viernes

-te evite?- Dannae se confundió

-si… me dijiste que no podía enterarme aun..-

-aaa… bueno.. Es que la organizadora del concurso de belleza soy yo… je… por eso… pero todo va muy bien..

-a bueno.. Je… - hiroto se tranquilizó al oír eso..

-entramos?-

-claro.-

Al terminar las clases Dannae fue hacia las canchas junto con Natsumi y Aki para hablar con los chicos…

-muchachos… voy a necesitar su ayuda para lo del concurso- dijo Dannae

-cómo?- dijo Endo

-es que… quería pedirles su ayuda para lo que necesite… je… ya saben… así como equipo.. Je

-te refieres a que nos quieres usar como utilería?- dijo Midorikawa

-am… yo no lo diría así jeje…- dijo

-pero eso interferiría con nuestros entrenamientos no?- dijo Endo

-no Endo… no les afectara en eso- dijo Aki amablemente

-no lo sé- dijo Goenji

-por favor… por nosotras- dijo Natsumi sonriéndole… a lo que el goleador se sonrojo un poco

-no gracias será mucho trabajo pff- dijo Atsuya

-en que nos beneficiara- pregunto Midorikawa

-y alguien se inscribió?- pregunto Kazemaru

-para cuando es el concurso?- dijo Toramaru

-am… no será mucho trabajo solo para lo de la sesión de fotos, les beneficiara por las chicas lindas que si se inscribieron y es para la próxima semana… alguna otra pregunta?- respondió Dannae

-si… podemos saber quién se inscribió?- pregunto Fubuki

-claro tengan- Dannae les mostro la lista

-QUEEEE?!-… gritaron al ver quien se había inscrito

-cuenta con mi apoyo- dijo Midorikawa al ver el nombre de Shion en la lista

-de acuerdo te ayudo- dijo Atsuya al ver a Lia inscrita

-lo are para ver el desempeño de Destinity- dijo Handa recordando el incidente del día anterior

- nos ayudara a la organización- dijo como pretexto Kido al ver a valen en la lista

-lo are- dijo Kazemaru después de ver Midori en la lista

-yo pensaba ayudarte desde un principio- dijo hiroto

-bueno.. Pues si les parece a creo que ayudaremos- dijo Endo

-qué bien!- dieron Aki y Dannae

-buena elección chicos- dijo Natsumi sin dejar de ver a Goenji… algo se traía entre manos al parecer la peli roja…

-bueno.. Les informare de lo que quiero que ustedes hagan… les aseguro que se van a divertir tanto como nosotras…-termino de decir Dannae

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo… espero que les guste… ya aparecieron todas las chicas… ah! Por cierto… necesito que todas las participantes me manden o me digan tres cosas que les gustan y tres que no… vale? Lo usare para la presentación en el programa.. Je… y bueno… Dannae no se decepciono y si se apuntaron varias chicas.. Jeje… bueno creo que es todo por ahora… bueno.. Hasta luego! **


End file.
